Rotating magnetic disk data storage devises or "Hard Disk Drives" are an important part of computer systems.
These disk drives provide reliable permanent data storage along with rapid access to the data which is on the magnet disk. The Hard disk drive (HDD) usually includes a transducer to produce a magnetic field to magnetize an area on the rotating disk and to sense a magnetic field from the magnetic area on the rotating disk. This magnetic area represents information that the user designated to have stored. This transducer usually is positioned at the end of an actuator arm which is moved by a voice coil motor. Typically, the hard disk drives are enclosed and may be mounted on a flexible printed circuit board to provide for connection to the electronics needed to control the reading and writing of data. However, these printed circuit boards are expensive and add significantly to the over all cost of the HDD.
Hard disk drives are typically sensitive to movement and consequently, must be rigidly attached to the host computer system to avoid being subjected to excessive external loads or vibration. However, these hard disk drives should be removable from the host computer.
The information that is stored on the hard disk drive is at time to time transferred between different computer systems. One solution to this problem is to load such information on to a floppy disk or to send such information over a phone line. However, such methods have inherent disadvantages. These disadvantages are magnified when the amount of data to be transferred is large.
Another problem is there is a need to increase the memory available for use by the host computer. This problem is solved somewhat by plugging the hard disk drive in the slot of the host system.
The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) has developed standards for memory cards which can be plugged into slots within the host computer. The standards include a Type I format, a Type II format and a Type III format. These formats are distinguishable by card thickness. Thus, memory can be added to the host computer by merely plugging in an additional card. The information contained on the memory is then accessible by the host computer. Under other circumstances, memory can be simply available to the computer to increase the memory capability. The standardized format of these cards allows the user to plug in the memory card of one computer into another computer regardless of the type or make of either system.
FIG. 1 illustrates one such card of the prior art. In FIG. 1, a housing bracket 510 is connected to a printed circuit board 514 through connectors 512. Each of the connectors 512 is typically an integral part of housing bracket 510 and is coupled to the printed circuit board 514 through screws. The printed circuit board 514 includes a connector 500 for electrical connection to the host computer and for connection to the hard disk drive unit 516.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, since the printed circuit board 514 is used both for a mount and a support for the hard disk drive unit 514 and for connection, through the housing connector 510, to the host computer, a printed circuit board 514 with a large area is required. It is desired to reduce cost by reducing the size of the printed circuit board.